The Box
by SotiriaMoustaka-DanielaRuahFan
Summary: What happens when Deeks opens the box and Kensi is next to him? Will the box satisfy him or that will be the reason to destroy their friendship?
1. The box

_**DISCLAIMER :**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO CBS.**_

_**M RATED FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS. PROBABLY IN THE LAST**_** CHAPTER.**

As Kensi takes her bag to leave she hears a voice.

"Kensi... wait" Deeks said.

"What?"

"What did you mean before about the box?"

"Deeks, again the box?" she said half annoyed.

"Yeah Kensi, until you answer me. What is this thing I want more than anything else in the world? And why... why you decides to give it to me? And as this thing means so much to me why don't you let me take it myself? he said desperately and probably kind of angry.

"Just forget about it okay? I just felt bad about forgetting your birthday and I thought it would be good to give it to you as I am able to." she said showing her anger for his unexpected rude behavior.

As she made her way to the exit with the familiar now for Deeks way of walking -this fast walk which made her seem so beautiful even when she was running away from you- he ran behind her and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Wai...wait. I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or drive you mad. Thank you for doing this for me... thank you, but you are not so clear about what he box contains and it's driving me crazy." he said with his voice now being soft to show his regret.

Kensi stared at him for a while with a very sweet gaze as his words calmed her down.

"It's... it's okay. You are actually right. I should stop talking with so much riddles."

"Yes you should" he said playfully. And without giving her a chance to answer and probably tease him he said " What do you thing about clarifying what the box means tonight?"

"Um... yeah no problem."

"Okay I'm gonna catch some food a d beers and come over your house."

Kensi nodded.

"Should I bring the box?"

"Of course, it is the reason you are coming over tonight." she said playfully being satisfied with the development of the box thing.

Deeks grinned and said "Meet you in half an hour then."

He left holding the box and Kensi made her way to the door too. When she arrived at home she got inside and realized that her house was so untidy. Actually it was always untidy and Deeks had visited her a lot of times with her house in such a mess but now it's different. He'd come over tonight to clarify the box and their thing too. She wanted her house to be tidy, to be different, because it can change their lives. Maybe tonight their friendship will go to the next level and a relationship will start or maybe everything will be ruined and nothing goog will happen. And that's what scared Kensi the most.

She took a deep breath and starting cleaning her living room taking every piece of clothing and throwing it on her bed being sure that Deeks will never cross her bedroom door. After 15 minutes her living room was tidy so she decided to go change in some black shorts and a white over-sized t-shirt probably a male one somebody had forgotten at her house.

When she changed she sat on the couch and turned on the TV. After a while Deeks arrived and knocked the door. Kensi opened the door and saw him holding some cartons which probably contained food and a six-pack of beers.

"Hey Fern" he said with a goofy smile.

Kensi grinned.

"Hold these" he said giving her the food and the beers and then he walked to the car.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take the box from the car Princess" he said giving her a smile.

Kensi placed the food and the beers on the coffee table and sat on the couch waiting for Deeks. After a moment Deeks walked inside holding the box.

"Where you you want to me leave it?"

"Don'y know, wherever."

Deeks nodded. He left the box on the floor, closed the door and sat next to her. As they were eating silently , Deeks broke the silence saying

"Wow Fern your house is tidy. How did this happen?"

"I... I don't know I cleaned it at the weekend and I probably didn't make such a big mess." she said half- embarrassed.

"Kensi it's been five days since last weekend. That's a personal record." he said laughing. And before she could say anything he opened his mouth again.

"Or..."

"Or?"

"Or you cleaned it when you came home because you knew I'd come over."

Kensi trying not to show he is right said "And why I'd do that?"

"Because I'd come about the box."

"So?"

"It's something special. Don't forget that it contains what I want the most in my life." he said moving closer to her.

And before she could say anything he took the food from her hands, placed it in the coffee table and said

"And now that I said box. What's in the box?"

Kensi swallowed hardly some of her beer and kept looking at him without answering.

"Kensi I know that it's hard to concentrate on that when as you have my super-cute face in front of you but I need to know." he said having a goofy smile on his face.

Kensi couldn't help but laugh. She got up and went to take the box from where Deeks had left it. She got it and sat on the couch placing it between them.

"Open it" she said.

Deeks nodded and started opening the box. When he did he saw a bottle of some perfume, a tube of some kind of dust and some pieces of paper.

"What's all this?"

"Pff... okay. Do you remember what you said some days ago?"

"What?"

"I mean about what I smell like."

"I don't remember answering that question."

"Yes but you did. When I was leaving."

"Oh... I didn't mean you to hear it."

"But I did."

"So?"

"So... you said that I smell like..."

"sunshine and gunpowder" he said not letting her complete the sentence.

Kensi nodded.

"Two of my favorite things" he added.

"Yeah... so... I decided to give you a bottle of my parfume and some gunpowder"

Deeks smiled satisfied and asked.

"And what's these paper things?"

"It's an application to join NCIS, so... so you will be ab;e to smell two of your favorite things, because the perfume and the gunpowder won't last forever."

Deeks smiled and took the box off her couch and sat next to her. They were staring at each other for a while with a gaze that could say everything they didn't dare to.

And suddenly Deeks leans and kisses her her lips. Kensi was shocked but already given in the kiss. His lips were so soft and she didn't want to stop kissing him. When air became a necessity they broke tha kiss but that break didn't last more than 3 seconds, as they started kissing again. Kensi puts her hands around his neck to bring him closer and hi does. He lays down on her and strokes her soft back underneath her t-shirt.

Through the kiss he says "Thank you Princess."

Kensi smiled through the kiss before Deeks talked again breaking the kiss this time.

"You smell... mmm... the sunshine and gunpowder are two of my favorite things, because everything you do... you are is one of my favorite things. But mmm favorite favorite thing is... you. And you were right before about what I want more than anything else in the world. I want you. And I want you forever. Promise me you'll do that."

Kensi gave him another kiss and said "Promise" and then she leaned and kissed him again so passionately, showing him her feelings. He started stroking her hole body and most of all her belly and then he lowered his mouth and started kicking her colarebone. and she said.

"I'm not gonna sleep with you."

"Yes you will" he said leaning to kiss her.

"After a couple of dates." she said through the kiss.

"Dates huh? What do you think about a date in your kitchen in a minute and then a second one in your bedroom?" he said playfully biting her bottom lip.

"Deeks" she warned him playfully."

"Why?"

"No reason. Just forget about it."

Deeks grinned sadly being like a sad little dog and Kensi gave him a BIG kiss and then grabbed the beer from the coffee table and placed it between them.

"Beer?" she said.

Deeks grabbed the beer and then kiss her again. He got up from her, sat on the other side on the couch and put Kensi in his hug. That day they didn't do anything, they just watched some TV and got physiologically prepared for their first date.

**_I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW. AND FOR THOSE WHO TOLD ME ABOUT WRITING ABOUT THEIR DATES I'M ALREADY ON IT. :)_**


	2. Next Morning

_**Hey ****again guys. (: I'm sorry for being late on uploading chapter 2 but I had too much studying. Anyway I hope you like it as much as the previous one. Please review telling me your opinion and your expectations for the next chapter. Enjoy! =D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

The previous day Deeks spent the night at Kensi's but she slept on her bed and he on the couch. Deeks woke up in the morning and went to Kensi's room. He saw she was still asleep, so he decided to go home and feed Mont then go jogging and come again back to make her breakfast.

_**DEEKS' POV **_

I kisses softly Kensi's forehead and then headed home. I still can't believe what happened. Kensi really admitted and said about dating me? I'll go on a real date with Kensi? And I'll be able to kiss her soft lips again? Oh God... I hope it's not a dream. And even if it is a dream I want to sleep forever.

_**KENSI'S POV**_

I woke up and went to the living room to see Deeks. But he wasn't there. I felt a bit sad and lonely but I didn't let his absence affect me as yesterday I saw real Deeks. I saw that he doesn't care only about sex and that for him I'm not like all the other women. He really cares about me.

So I was sure that Deeks didn't leave me and just went somewhere and I will meet him again today, I made so coffee and watched TV. After an hour I turned off the TV and headed to the bathroom. As I got up from the couch I realized that the bottle of my perfume and the tube of the gunpowder were missing. I smiled knowing that Deeks had taken them with him I went to the bathroom and started my shower.

_**DEEKS' POV**_

After feeding Monty and going jogging I came back at Kensi's. I opened the door with her keys -I took before I left- and headed to the kitchen. I hadn't realized Kensi had woken up until I heard the running water from her bathroom. I looked at the kitchen table and coffee table to see if she had had breakfast and thankfully she hadn't. She had just drank coffee so it gave me the chance to make her breakfast and generally take care of her._  
_

I opened her fridge and to my surprise it was full of ingredients that I'm sure she doesn't know how to cook. Anyway I took what I needed and started making pancakes. After finishing I made the table and placed the dishes on it. Then I was thinking of making her something to drink but I didn't know what as she had already drank coffee. So I opened her fridge to see what drinkable she had. She had some milk and just water. I took the milk and poured some in a glass. As I was putting the bottle back in the fridge I saw that she had some oranges so I decided to squeeze some to make her some juice. I did and then I sat at the table waiting for her. When the water stopped running I stood up and headed to the bathroom. I didn't got inside I just waited outside. When she opened the door I didn't let her make a step. I hugged her so tight because the truth is that I had missed her so much.

"Morning babe" she said kissing my neck.

"Morning sunshine" I said giving her a peck on her lips.

"What smells so good?"

"I make you breakfast"

"What breakfast?"

"Pancakes"

"Pancakes?! C'mon let's go to the kitchen"

"Not yet Princess. You first have to get dressed."

"I can eat wearing a towel"

"Yes you can but I can't promise you that I'll be able to resist and not attack you as you are in a towel."

"You will. C'mon I'm starving"

"No, I won't. Go get dressed. The pancakes are waiting for you"

"Pff... okay okay"

"Hurry!" I said as I slapped her butt.

_**KENSI'S POV**_

I went to get dressed and I was feeling so happy. Marty had come back to make me breakfast and spend time with me. Yesterday we admitted our feelings and gave our first real kiss and it was so damn good. And Marty had accepted that fact that I didn't want to sleep with him this early and he didn't even come to just sleep on my bed. He slept on the couch. He was such a gentleman and that drives me crazy about him.

I changed in some sweatpants and a t-shirt and I got to the kitchen. I started eating my pancakes . Deeks wasn't eating, he was just staring at me.

"Why you are not eating?"

"I'm full Princess. I don't want more."

"Why when did you eat?"

"I didn't"

"So?"

"Your view fulls me" he said smiling.

I kissed him and smiled back.

I drunk my orangeade and then I told him "What are we gonna do taday?"

"What do you think about a walk at the beach and then get ready for ur first date?"

"Hmm... sounds good."

I kissed him and he kissed me back.

"Just a moment to wear my bikini."

"You can swim without if you want" he joked.

"I punched him on the shoulder and smirked.

"Ouch" he yelled.

"Wait here"

I wore my bikini and we left.

The beach was full of kids and adults. And the truth is that it was the first time I didn't care about it. We left our towels and things on the sand and headed to the sea.

**_X_**

Deeks got in the sea while Kensi was thinking that the water is a bit colder than she wanted. As Kensi was getting in the sea Deeks started throwing water at her.

"You are dead" Kensi warned him.

He didn't care about what Kensi told him so he kept doing the same thing until she got fully in. Kensi swum quickly to him to punish him for what he did before but he didn't gave her the chance as he hugged her tight and started leaving small kisses on her neck until he reached her mouth and kissed her lips deepening the kiss this time.

The kiss was full of love and emotions. All kinds of emotion; love, passion, happiness, fullness, everything. All kinds of good feelings were in this kiss.

Kensi said through the kiss "We are giving the kids a little show. Don't you think?"

"I'd call it a lesson for the future"

Kensi laughed and continued kissing him, stroking her tongue on his.

They stayed at the beach until 7 p.m. having lunch there and then they left. Deeks told Kensi to be ready at 9 p.m. to come and pick her up for their first date and then left her home.

_**THE END**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER IN SOME DAYS OR WEEKS (DEPENDS ON WORK FOR SCHOOL)**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW YOUR OPINIONS!  
I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**_

_**:)**_


	3. First Date

_**CHAPTER 3**_

After Deeks left her home she got inside and sat on the couch. She was thinking that she was so lucky she finally did say to Deeks how she feels. and about the box and so blesses that Deeks admitted his feelings too. Now, the only thing left is to tell their friend -Callen, Sam, Eric, Nell and Hetty- about it. But she didn't actually care about is as the only thing she thought about was her first date with Deeks. She was not actually nervous because as she has mentioned in the past she is the bast first-date girl, but when she was thinking about the second one she was getting sweat. And also except for that, second dates are prohibited and it was a rule for her and now she had to break it for one more time. But at least this time she was quite positive that it wouldn't go as bad as it did with the other guys, because Deeks had already gone out with her a lot of times but those weren't official dates. In fact they were as they were both flirting with each other and teased each other like they do now, the only difference is that now she could taste his soft lips and express her feelings without being embarrassed.

And also she could joke as Deeks had got used of her sense of humor and maybe a failed joke could be another reason for a kiss or some lip-biting. When she thought about the kisses and the bites a wide smile lighted on her face which made her be positive about the first date, second date, third date and generally for every date for the rest of their lives. Yes, she actually thought that they could definitely be together fr the rest of their lives because she had real feelings for him and he had real feelings for her.

And also their thing which now was not a general thing -it's love- was so strong that nothing could ruin it not even the comeback of Jack. Jack? It had been so much time since the last time she thought about Jack and every time she did she was crying because she was weak but now she is not because she has Deeks and she is full, Deeks is somebody she trust with her life, so why she shouldn't do the same with her heart?

When Kensi caught a sight at her watch she realized that it was time to head to the bathroom and then get dressed and so she did. She took a shower and then quickly headed to her closet to find something to wear but she couldn't because she didn't even know where they'd go. So she decided to call him and ask him.

"Hey babe"

"Hey Princess" he answered

"Where are we gonna go?"

"Why do you ask?" he teased

"To see what to wear"

"Ah. I won't tell you where but I'll tell you what you shouldn't wear. You shouldn't wear something too formal but not too casual too and of course not high heels"

"But..." she was about to say before he interrupted he.

"Believe me high heels are not shoes for that kind of place."

"Okay if you say so"

"Babe I gotta close now. See you in 30 minutes"

"Bye sweetie"

They ended the call and Kensi headed again to her closet. She found something and then she began doing her make-up. As always she didn't use a heavy make-up as she didn't like it. When she finished her make-up she started thinking about which perfume to use. Now perfume is really important because Deeks has told her that she smells like two of his favorite things and she didn't want to use a perfume that could repel him. She finally found one which matched with her clothe's style.

After some minutes Deeks called and told her "Princess I'm outside"

"Okay I'm coming" she said and headed to the door.

She got outside and got in his car. Deeks' jaw dropped when he saw her. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a pink maxi dress, sandals and her hair down wavy with two tufts combed back. And her make-up was amazing, it was so light that you could say she didn't wear make-up. But the best thing was her perfume. It was a light one but it was the best he had ever smelled.

Kensi smiled at his reaction and lighted a kiss on his lips but when he tried to deepen in the kiss she pulled back and he met her neck where he could smell even better her perfume so he started licking and kissing her smooth neck.

"Deeks..." she said almost given in his talented mouth.

"You know Princess we can stay here if you want to"

She moaned when he started kissing her collarbone. She brought him to her lips and kissed hi deepening in the kiss. They broke the kiss when air became a necessity.

"I think it's time to go"

"No, we can stay a bit more" he said tracing kisses down her neck.

"Deeks!" she said warning but having a sweet gaze as she liked the fact that he wanted her.

"Okay okay Princess, just one more moment"

"No, because if you keep doing this I don't think we will make it to where you want to go"

He smiled at her words as he knew a button of her with which he could control her. Then he sucked her soft neck again making to sure he'd leave a mark and the pulled back and started the car.

The route was familiar to her but she didn't know if there was a place there suitable for their first was so nervous about the date now, not only about how it is gonna go because it had started really well by now but about the final destination. She was dressed a bit casual and she worried if the place they would go was more formal than her clothes. She calmed a bit when she looked at him and didn't just saw him looking at her in appreciation but she also noticed that he was wearing a white linen shirt, some beige linen pants and a pair of brown leather flip-flops. Now she was feeling more comfortable with what she was wearing as his clothes were as casual as hers.

After a moment he stopped the car and told her "Here we are"

Kensi looked confused as nothing but a beach was there. He got out of the car and opened her door. He helped her get out and then brought her closer by the waist and placed a tight kiss on her lips.

He held her hand and drove her to the beach. A path was made by torches which drove them to a small table on which there was a bottle of red wine and two they reached the table a violinist appeared and started playing the violin. Kensi was speechless. She knew that Deeks is a cudler and that he generally liked romantic things but she couldn't imagine about him this romantic, because don't forget that Deeks was a womanizer.

"You like it Princess?"

Kensi still unable to speak she grabbed him and kissed him. He smiled when they broke the kiss ans poured some wine in each glass. He made a toast telling "To you".

And she corrected him saying "To us" smiling being happier that ever. They spent more than 15 minutes silent, just looking and smiling at each other and listening to the amazing music the violinist played.

"I want you to play the violin" Kensi said breaking the silence.

"What do you want me to play?" he said smiling being happy she remembered that fact.

"Play your favorite one."

He stood up and said to the violinist "It's okay you can leave now. Thank you". The violinist greeted them goodnight and left. Marty took the violin and started playing the "Summer" from Vivaldi's Four Seasons.

Kensi was enchanted by his music. She was staring at him and he was so concentrated on his music, it's been a really long time since the last time he played. Kensi got up and walked towards him. She held his hand steady and leaned to kiss him. This was the softest kiss they had ever been given. It was not a passionate or needy kiss, it was soft, romantic, smooth. Deeks still holding the violin brought her closer deepening more in the kiss. They broke the kiss when air became a necessity and Marty left the violin down and told her "Take this and go in the car to change" giving her a bikini. When she saw it was a bikini she smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips before going to the car to change.

When she wore it she thought 'Oh my God Deeks. You're so dead'. The down piece of the bikini was a thong and of course she had already wore one a lot of times at the undercover operations and private life but Deeks had never seen her wearing on and she was a bit embarrassed. After some moments of thinking to get out of the car or not she got out having her hands back to cover her butt and walked to Deeks.

"I'm gonna kill you" she said when she reached him.

"Why Princess?"

"Because of that" she said turning around to show him the reason.

He walked towards her being closer then ever and placed his hands on her hips and maybe a bit lower and said "Why? I like what I see" giving her a small smile.

"But I don't like what I wear" she said grinning.

"You can take it off if you want to"

"Deeks!" she said warning him.

"What?!" he asked playfully. Kensi smirked and kept staring at him. He kept looking at her with a seductive gaze and then suddenly he grabbed her and placed her on his shoulder with her belly resting on it and ran in the sea.

"Don't even think about it" Kensi yelled.

"Think about what?"

"Throwing me down"

"I don't want to. I have a pretty good view here" he said turning his head to face her butt and placed a small kiss on it. When he did she pinched him hard on his back.

"You did what?" he said playfully.

"What you deserve"

"What I deserve huh? and you deserve that..." she said throwing her in the water.

_**Kensi**_ being in the water swam to Deeks and bited his leg and kissed it all way up.

"Kensi are you sure you want to wait until the two dated pass?

"Yes" she grinned.

"So why are you teasing me like this?"

"Because I like it" she smiled.

He leaned and kissed her deepening in the kiss. Through the kiss he said "You like that too?" diving her head in the water. When she got her head out of the water she answered him "No, but I like that" diving in and falling in the water with him. When they were both under the surface of the water he brought her closer and gave her a tight kiss.

When they got on the surface again she just smiled at him and got closer him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he placed his hands on her hips. Not even an inch lower. Because he respected her even if she teased him and it was so hard for him to resist. But at least he could resist... by now. They stayed in the sea for a while and then they got out. He took a towel and put it around her to dry her and keep her warm.

After an hour they left. Deeks left Kensi home and drove to his.

Kensi got inside and headed to the bathroom to have a shower. After finishing it she changed in her pajamas -sweatpants an a tank top- and lie on the bed. She closed her eyes to sleep, but she couldn't. Her bed was half-empty. She needed Deeks to fill that space. Being desperate now about his hug she got up, took her keys and got out. She got in the car and headed ton Deeks' place.

When she arrived she knocked the door and after some moments Deeks opened the door, wearing sweatpants and no t-shirt. He looked confused at her not knowing why she was here but incredibly happy for being here. She smiled at him and said "I couldn't sleep without feeling your body next to mine."

He didn't answer not being able to express his happiness for hearing those words from her, he just took her hand and drove her in his bedroom. They layed on the bed with Kensi's back resting on Deeks' chest and his hand resting on her belly.

He kissed her shoulder and said "Goodnight sugar-bear"

"Night babe" she said pulling his nad up to her lips and kissing it.

**_I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL YOU YOUR OPINION AND WHAT YOU EXPECT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER._**

**_*** CHAPTER 4 IN MORE THAT A WEEK, STILL IN PROGRESS***_**


	4. The Glorious Morning

_**I´M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT ME COMPUTER NEEDED TO BE FIXED AND I HAD NOTHING TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO I WANT TO SAY A BIG-HUGE ´THANK YOU´ TO YOU PEOPLE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED-FAVORITED MY STORY OR**_ _**ME AS AN AUTHOR IT REALLY MEANS SO MUCH TO ME AND I´LL DO MY BEST TO MAKE MY STORY BETTER ANS SATISFY YOU. THANKS AGAIN.**_

_**M RATED MATERIAL ARE FINALLY STARTING HERE **_

_**I HOPE YOU LIKE AND I SORRY AGAIN FOR THE DELAY**_

_**ENJOY :)**_

**CHAPTER 4**

Kensi got up at 8 o'clock having her head on Deeks' chest and his hands around her waist. She got up as quietly as she could and headed to the bathroom. After having a shower she got to the kitchen, made coffee and lied on the couch to watch some TV. Minutes later Deeks was up too. He headed to the kitchen. He took a cup and then greeted Kensi good-morning with a kiss. She kissed him back and the noticed the bulge between his legs. She looked down at it and a small smile appeared on her face. Deeks embarassed put his hands in front of it and said

¨Oops... sorry¨ with his voice lower than a whisper.

Kensi smiled seductively bringing him closer and capturing his lips in a kiss.

Through the kiss she asked ¨And what caused this morning glory?¨

Deeks unable to find himself in the kiss as her lips were making a great jod he didn´t answer. But moments later using all the strength had left he said ¨A dream¨.

Kensi moaned as he deepened in the kiss pushing violently his tongue in her mouth. But she managed to say ¨About who?¨

Deeks didn't answer he continued kissing her.

¨I´m waiting for an answer¨ Kensi said through the kiss.

Deeks instead of answering he pressed his hard cock against her now wet core. Kensi moaned and started making her hands´ way down to take off his pants. But he stopped her putting her hands back again on his chest. He trailed kisses down her neck concentrating on her collarbone and making sure he will leave his mark on it. Then he placed his hands on the hem of her over-sized t-shirt and started pulling it off so he could reach more of her hot silk skin. The moment he pulled it off he started sucking her skin on all his way upwards stopping on her lacy bra and starting kissing as much bare flesh as he could without taking her bra off. Kensi moaned as he pressed his even harder now cock against her.

¨Please don´t tease me more. I´m ready¨

He leaned again up and captured her lips in a passionate and needy kiss. Finally when he decided to enter her his phone rang. He tried to get up but Kensi pulled him down saying ¨Please Deeks, don´t go I need you¨ sounding so needy.

¨Princess I have to. And don worry we can complete it whenever we can¨ he said and gave her a kiss before getting up and going to answer the phone.

¨Morning Deeks¨ Nell said through the phone.

¨Hey Nell you good?¨

¨Fine. Do you know where Kensi is?¨

¨Um... no why?¨

¨I have called her a lot of times and she has not answer so I worried¨

¨Ah... I don´t know where she is right now but I think she had a date last night so maybe she is busy or sleepy right now¨

¨Oh...okay. If you talk with her tell her to call me. I need to talk to her.¨

¨Okay. Bye¨

¨Bye¨ Nell said and ended the call.

Deeks got to the living room bringing Kensi´s phone and giving it to her.

¨Who was at the phone?¨

¨Nell. She was looking for you.¨

¨And why did she call you?¨

¨Because somebody has her phone in the silent mode¨ he said passing the phone in her hands with a smile on his face.

¨Oh my god, that´s 9 calls. What did she want?¨

¨She just said the she wanted to speak to you¨

¨Ah... okay I´ll call her later.¨

Deeks nodded and sat next to her on the couch. He curled his hands around her. She started kissing his sternum and sucking a specific spot making sure she will leave her mark but also low enough so it won´t be noticed by the others at the work.

After a while she stopped and turned her head to the TV. They spent a lot of time silent before Kensi broke it saying ¨Deeks...¨

¨Yeah Kens¨

¨I... I have a dinner tonight at my mum´s and you know... I think it would be a good idea for you to come and announce her our relationship.¨

Deeks shocked by her words and unable to speak he cupped her face with both hands and pressed his lips tight on hers. When they broke the kiss he said ¨Are you sure Princess? I have no problem to, in fact the only thing I want is to get out and shout it to the world that we are together but you? You really want to make it official?¨

Kensi kissed him back and said ¨Marty I totally sure I want to and /i want us to be an official couple. I don like hiding it because I am not able to hide it. I want to be able to show my feelings every moments I have to or I have the need to.¨

Deeks smiled at her and then kissed her again. Kensi deepening in the kiss made him melt in her mouth.

¨I love you Marty¨ she said through the kiss.

Deeks shocked by the words that just left from her mouth he stopped kissing her and locked his eyes on hers. Kensi stayed for a while staring at his ocean blue eyes and then smiled before capturing his lips in another kiss full of emotions.

After breakign the kiss they sat on the couch watching TV and the Kensi left kissing him good-bye and telling him to come and pick her up at 9 o´clock.

_**THE END**_

_**CHAPTER 5 IS GOING TO BE UP IN A WEEK. IT CONTAINS A LOT OF DENSI AND NERIC SO IF YOU SHIP NALLEN FORGIVE ME FOR THAT BUT IT JUST COMES EASIER TO ME TO SHIP ERIC AND NELL.**_

_*****PLEASE REVIEW TO SHOW ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT OR TELL ME THINGS YOU WANT TO READ IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO I CAN ADD THEM AND ALSO SHARE IT IF YOU THINK THAT IT IS WORTH IT TO BE SHARED*** **_


	5. PS I love you

_**CHAPTER**_** 5**

Kensi got home took a shower and then called Nell.

"Hey Kens" Nell said through the phone.

"Hey. I'm sorry for not answering the phone. What happened? Deeks told me you wanted to talk to me"

"I still want to. Do you have time for coffee?"

"Yeah sure. I also have to tell you a lot."

"Okay but I want you to do me a favor"

"Whatever you want"

"I want you to come and pick me up. Is that possible?"

"You're asking? Of course it is"

"Okay thanks. See ya"

"Bye" Kensi said and ended the call. She changed in some skinny jeans and a stripped t-shirt and headed to the door. She got out and got into the car. While she was on her way to Nell she changed her mind and decided to change her route for a while. And so she did. She went to Deeks. She didn't knock the door or rang the door-bell. She broke into his house without making him notice her. She heard the running water from his bathroom. She got in and waited until he stopped the water.

She held his towel and when he got out of the bathtub she put it around his waist from the back hugging him tight. Deeks knowing who she was, he flipped himself around so that he was able to kiss her. And so he did. He gave her the most passionate kiss he could putting all his emotions in it.

"Where are you going?" Deeks asked through the kiss.

"I'm going for coffee with Nell and I came to tell you two things. 1st. I love you and 2nd. I'm gonna tell Nell about us" she said breaking the kiss.

Deeks smiled at her words.

"I love you more Fern"

"Impossible" she said the instant moment he spoke.

"I can live with that" he said before capturing her lips in another kiss. Kensi pulled back some moments later as she was about to lose herself in the kiss and she wouldn make it to Nell.

"I have to go"

"Okay. See you at night. Love ya."

Kensi smiled and walked to the door. Before leaving she turned around and blew Deeks a kiss.

She left and 10 minutes later she was outside Nell's house. She called her and she got outside to get in Kensi's car.

Nell got in and Kensi greeted her with a smile before starting the car to head to the cafe they used to go together.

"So what's going on?"

"I'll better tell you when we arrive"

"Hmm... I guess Eric is involved?"

"You guess well"

Kensi grinned.

"What about you?"

"I'll tell you when we arrive too"

"Oh... so should I suppose that it involved Deeks?"

"Yep" Kensi said giving her a smile.

After a while they arrived. They both got out and got in the cafe. They sat at the table started talking.

"So tell me... what happened with Eric?"

"Em... you know he came along my house to watch a movie..."

"So?"

"We... we did and it was a funny-naughty movie."

"When you say naughty?"

"Well... we watched 'The American Pie' "

"And?" Kensi asked suspiciously.

"And... we ended up saying naughty jokes"

"Eric said naughty jokes?" Kensi asked shocked but not able to stop the laughter.

"Yep and not only said" Nell asked looking down embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked more shocked now.

"Umm... I... I... " Nell tried to say when the waitress came, so a breath of relief came out of Nell.

The waitress took the order and left.

"So you?" Kensi continued

"So I... I slept with him"

"Was it good?"

"That's what you care about?"

"I suppose it wasn't huh? I can say that I was expecting it not to be" Kensi said trying to hide her laughter.

"Nooo. No, no, no it was the best I've ever had"

"Whoa! I'm starting to appreciate Eric now"

"Kensi!" Nell said warning

Kensi starts laughing at her reaction.

"I'm just kidding Nell"

Nell smiled.

"You care about him a lot right?"

"I... I don't know"

"You are between G and Eric"

"How did you..." Nell tried before Kensi cut her off.

"Nell I'm not blind. I can see the connection you have with both of them. But Eric is for you. Of course you have a connection with G but I don't think it's enough to bring you together. In comparison with Eric who is completely the opposite. Eric can be yours any moment you want and G will probably never become because his life is in such a mess and a relationship now would make it messier."

Nell doesn't answers, she stays silent for some moments to process what Kensi told her.

Then she lights a smile to Kensi and says "Thank you"

"So what about you?"

"Yeah... my news. I'm with Deeks"

"Whoa! Since when?"

"Since Friday"

"That's awesome. How did it happen?"

"He asked me again about the box, so I told him to come over my place and talk about it. And he did. And we ended up together."

"Oh my gosh. That's amazing. You thing really works out."

Kensi just lighted asmile before Nell spoke again.

"Who else knows that?"

"Nobody else. Tonight we'll go for dinner at my mom's to tell her."

"And what about Hetty and the others?"

"Probably tomorrow at work"

"Good"

"Although I am a bit afraid about G's and Sam's reaction as they are like the big brothers."

"They will understand Kens. Don't worry"

Kensi lighted a smile and drank the rest of her coffee. After discussing a lot of things about the work they decided to leave as it was lunch time.

"Do you want to catch some lunch?" Nell asked heading to Kensi's car.

"Okay but I buy the lunch"

"Okay" Nell said and got in the car.

While they were driving Kensi broke the silence.

"Do you mind if I call Deeks to come?"

"You kidding me? Of course I don't mind"

"Thanks. Call Eric too"

"Okay"

Kensi took the phone in her hand and dialed Marty's number.

"Hey babe" Kensi said and Nell smiled at her words.

"Hey Princess"

"I'm going for lunch with Nell, do you want to come?"

"I wanna be everywhere you are"

Kensi smiled at his words before Deeks spoke again.

"At the usual restaurant?"

"Yeah. See you there. Love you"

"Love you too" Deeks said and hanged up the phone.

"Did you tell Eric?"

"Yeah I texted him. He said he will come."

"Great"

When the girls arrived they got in the restaurant seeing Deeks and Eric sat at a table for got to the table too and Kensi greeted Marty will a kiss and Nell greeted Eric with a kiss on the cheek.

"Did I miss any part?" Eric asked seeing the kiss between Kensi and Deeks.

"Yeah you missed the part where me and Deeks..."

"Marty" Deeks interrupted

"Yes me and Marty are a couple"

"Aw... that's great news. Congratulations guys"

"Thank you. I wish the same to you"

Moment later the waiter came and they gave their order. Until the food came they discussed about the work and daily things.

They food came and they started eating. Deeks fed Kensi and Eric did the same for Nell sometimes. Kensi and Deeks finished their food first and Eric and Nell kept eating, so Deeks took Kensi's hand into his and started playing with her palm until he kissed it and then kissed her lips too. When they broke the kiss they found Nell kissing Eric. When Nell broke the kiss Eric shocked asked

"Did you just..."

"Yep" Nell said smiling.

Eric smiled and brought het to his lips for another kiss. Deeks seeing them deepening in the kiss he coughed clearing his throat and said "We are here too". Nell and Eric broke the kiss and started laughing.

Minutes later Kensi said "Time to go"

They agreed and they got out.

"I'll take you home" Kensi said to Deeks seeing him directing to Eric's car as they came together.

"And I'll take Nell" Eric said smiling.

Everybody got in the cars and left. Kensi din't take Deeks to his house. She took him to hers.

When they got inside Kensi said "I'll go to get some rest. Will you come?"

"I'll watched some TV and I'll come later" Deeks said with a smile.

"Okay" Kensi said and kissed him.

When Deeks made sure Kensi was asleep he started cleaning her house and when he finished he left her note which said

_" Sugar-bear I needed to go home and feed Monty.  
Enjoy your tidy now house. I hope it won't be in such a mess when I'll come to pick you up at night.  
P.S I love you"_

_**THE END**_

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT**_

_**:)**_

_**THE DINNER WITH KENSI'S MOM IS COMING RIGHT NEXT IN CHAPTER 6**_

_**REVIEW TO TELL MY YOUR OPINION ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND OF COURSE YOUR EXPECTATIONS ABOUT THE NEXT ONE**_

_**THANK YOU**_

_**3**_


	6. The Dinner (Ch 6 pt 1)

**HEY GUYS, I'M TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT THAT HUGE DELAY OF UPDATING BUT THE TRUTH IS THAT I HAD FORGOTTEN IT A BIT AS I HAD TO STUDY FOR MY SCHOOL EXAMS. THESE DAMN EXAMS END ON FRIDAY SO I PROMISE TO UPDATE WAY MORE OFTEN.**

**ANYWAY CHAPTER 6 IS ON. IN FACT THE FIRST PART OF CHAPTER 6, AS I'M GONNA UPLOAD A SECOND ONE WHICH IS GONNA BE THE ONE OF THE MANY REASONS THIS STORY IS M-RATED.**

**ENJOY**

**:)**

**CHAPTER**_** 6**_

It was 7:30 p.m. When Kensi woke up. She got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. Then went to the living room hoping to find him there. But the only thing she found was a tidy living room and a tidy kitchen. I was even more tidy than the day she bought it, She smiled to herself and walked to the fridge to get some water. Facing the fridge she saw a little stick note written by Deeks. Yes she was 100% sure Deeks had written it as all these three and some years they have been working together on paperwork she had observed the way he writes and how his letters look like.

When she took the note in her hands and started reading it the first thing she noticed was the _'PS I love you'._ She smiled to herself and read the rest of it. She drunk water and went back in the bedroom to take her phone. She got it and started texting _'I love you back my little goof' _and sent it. She didn't wait for an answer as she glanced at her watch and saw it was time to have a shower and starting getting dressed.

She had a shower as quickly as she could making sure she shaved her legs and then went to her closet. She wanted to wear something comfortable but at the same time a bit formal as it wasn't just a simple dinner with her mom, today they would make their relationship official. In fact semi-official as they still haven't announced it to Hetty and the others.

Anyway she found some navy blue pants and a white tank top which she wore with her beloved brown leather sandals. Her hair down, wavy like the first time she met him. Yeah the first time she met him. At the MMA gym when the NCIS team was investigating the death of Danni Zuna and she had gone undercover as Danni's girl. And then in his house when he caught her searching in his computer, and she told him about some photos from a night with Danni and they got face to face, inches away from each other when Callen came-

A knock on the door cut off her thoughts and she went towards the door to open it. And of course when she did she found Deeks stading there with a big smile on his face as he faced her. She greeted him with a smile and let him enter. When he did the only thing he did was to grab her by the waist and bring her closer and look in her mismatched eyes.

"Did you get prettier since I left?"

"Maybe the sticky note and the tidy house helped a bit to" Kensi said smiling.

"Hmm... and as I see it's still tidy" he said looking around.

"Mmm... and I also have a bedroom in such a mess if you want to clean up"

Deeks smiled seductively and said "When it comes to the bedroom I want to make my own mess before cleaning it up"

"With pleasure then" she said and leaned to capture his lips in a passionate sloppy kiss.

When they broke the kiss they stayed for a while forehead to forehead silent. When Deeks broke it saying "I think it's time to go Kens. Your mom is waiting for us."

Kensi nodded and went out locking her door before getting in Deeks' car.

"So how are you gonna tell her?" Deeks said as he started the car.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how. What are you gonna tell her"

"That we are together?"

"I mean you're not nervous telling her?"

"No. In fact my mom had told me that we two have a thing since the first time she met you"

Deeks smiled and took her hand in his free one.

"Which is now replaced by love" he said leaning down to kiss her hand.

Kensi smiled to him and with her free hand stroked his cheek and whispered "I love you"

"I love you more Princess... my Princess"

Before they could notice they had arrived . Deeks got out and went to Kensi's door to help her get out. Kensi offered him smile and got out. They walked towards the front door and Deeks gave her a big kiss before ringing the door-bell. Moments later Julia appeared at the door. She was surprised to see Deeks holding Kensi's hand.

"Hello mom" Kensi said leaning forward to hug her.

"Hey baby girl. How are you Deeks?"

"Fine Ms. Feldman and you?" Deeks said entering

"Please call me Julia and I'm pretty fine"

"Okay... Julia" Deeks said smiling.

Kensi and Julia smiled and headed to the dining room with Deeks following them. They sat on the table and Kensi started "So mom we have to tell you" when a bell from the kitchen rang to warn them that the food is ready.

"Yes honey you can tell me anything when I come back with the food" Julia said and walked towards the kitchen.

Deeks was nervous even if he didn't want to admit it. But Kensi knew it. She had noticed it from his body language. And don't forget that is highly trained to notice things like this. So to calm him down she took his hand and held it telling him "Don't be nervous babe. Everything is gonna be fine"

Deeks offered her a smile to reassure her her was feeling better. Kensi smiled back and took her hand away as her heard her mother coming. She had a big plate with a chicken in which there were vegetables and she had escorted it with mashed potatoes. They started eating silently. Kensi finished her food first as always and waited for the others too. When Julia and Deeks finished too, Julia asked " So honey what did you want to tell me earlier?" looking at Kensi.

Kensi didn't have time to answer as Deeks spoke.

"She wanted to tell you that we are together." Deeks said with the biggest smiled ever appeared on his face.

Kensi smiled at him and the moved her gaze and smile to her mother.

"That's awesome. I thought it would take you longer to understand your feelings"

"Thankfully it didn't" Kensi said smiling.

"I hope you take enough care of my daughter" Julia joked.

"More than I take of myself" he said never taking his gaze away from Kensi.

Julia smiled and her smile became brighter as she saw Kensi cupping Marty's face and placing a smooth kiss on his lips.

When they broke the kiss Julia smiled at her daughter and asked "So, how did this happen so fast?"

"Thanks to Deeks' pressure about discussing it."

"And don't forget the box Princess" Marty added.

"What box?"

"A box which had what I want more than anything else in my life..." Marty paused

"...Kensi" Deeks said and leaned to kiss her putting every single emotion her had.

Breaking the kiss they didn't move their gazes from each other, they kept their gazes locked and Julia was staring at them being glad to see her daughter so happy and in love after a long long time.

"Do you want dessert? Julia asked when they looked back at her.

"No, thanks I'm full"

"Me too mum"

"Wow what happened Kensalina? The monster inside that needs sugar every 20 minutes is not hungry anymore?" Marty joked.

Kensi punched him on the shoulder and smirked.

"Ouch" Marty yelled.

"Love hurts" Kensi joked and leaned to kiss his shoulder.

"So, Julia do you know what I want? I want you to show me pictures of the little Kensi."

"Of -" Julia tried

"Mum no. Don't dare to"

"It's okay Kens I won't show him the one you had taken your clothes off in a party when you were 4 years old." Julia said laughing, bringing the image in her mind again.

"Mum!" Kensi warned.

"Aw... come on Princess... please" Marty pleaded.

"Okay... okay" Kensi gave in.

"Just wait a minute to clean up the table" Julia said.

"It's okay mum, I'll do it"

"You clean up?" Deeks said shocked.

"Yes Deeks ME clean up"

"That woman surprises me every single day" Marty said as he got up to walk to the living room.

Getting to the living room they started looking at the photos.

"Kensi was a really beautiful child"

"Yes she was. And I'm sure she was more as a teenager" Julia said with tears in her eyes.

"Calm... calm down" Marty told rubbing her back.

"Kensi is here now for you. And you are here for her and she knows that." Marty said to make her feel better. And he did, she gave him a smile and hugged him.

"Thank you"

Deeks just rubbed her back to show her that he just said the truth.

Julia pulling away from him she said "You love her a lot huh?"

"More than I can count"

"I can see that" Julia said smiling making Deeks smile too.

They kept looking at the photos and minutes later Kensi came.

"Still looking at the photos?"

"Yeah and look what I just found" Deeks said and showed her the naked photo of her when she was 4.

"Give that to me" Kensi yelled and reached to catch to photo.

"I will, after making it a mural in my kitchen"

"Stop being a goof and give it to me" Kensi yelled and reached for the photo once more.

"What do you give me in exchange?"

"A punch if you don't give it to me NOW"

"A punch huh? I was thinking of something better... like... that" he said and pulled by her hand straight to him and captured her lips in a kiss. Deepening in the kiss he put the photo i her hand.

Deeks broke the kiss and said "It's all yours now"

Kensi 'blinded' by the kiss took the photo and sat on the couch opposite the one they were sitting.

By the time Marty and Julia had finished with the photo Kensi was curled on the couch sleeping, having in her hug one of the couch's cushions.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. ANY MISTAKES ARE ALL MINE, AND FORGIVE ME FOR MAKING THEM.**_

_**REVIEWS MEAN LOVE AND THEY ARE WELCOMED.**_

_**I PROMISE TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**_

_**BYE FOR NOW**_

_**=D**_


	7. The Dessert (Ch 6 pt 2)

**_Hey guys! _**

**_I'm back, I told you I'll update more often and I think I kept my promise._**

**_First of all I want say a HUGE thank you to all of you who read and review. I could never ask for more. Thank you, thank you so much._**

**_Anyway here is the second part of chapter 6 and it's called "The dessert", I don't think I have to explain why, you will notice why reading the story, just remember that both Kensi and Deeks did NOT eat dessert when Julia offered them some._**

**_Mature material in here, so be warned!_**

**_Enjoy_**

**_:)_**

Kensi was asleep. Both, Deeks and Julia smiled when they noticed how cuddled she was.

"Don't wake her up" Julia said and continued "... take her to her room. Upstairs, second door on your left"

Deeks nodded and walked upstairs.

"You can stay too" she said reaching the coffee table to take and put the albums in the drawer she used to keep them. Deeks smiled and continues carrying Kensi upstairs. When he walked inside with Kensi in his arms, he realized it was her childhood's room. He put her calmly on her bed and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Moments later he found himself sank in the kiss Kensi had deepened without making him notice she was awake.

Kensi's hands pulled him closer bringing him on top of her. Deeks moaned into her mouth turning her on more. She wrapped her legs around his waist and that was when Deeks broke the kiss.

"Kens... we c-... we can't. Your mum is-...is here. We are i-...in you childhood's room."

"C'mon Deeks my mum knows I'm not a virgin and I also want to have my dessert now" she said and kissed him again taking the little amount of breath had left to him.

"Princess I want so much to taste you... to make love to you but not... not now... we-" he tried through the kiss when she made his brain and mouth stop working, sucking his neck. She want the same way to his ear and sucked it for a while before saying "C'mon Marty make love to me... make me scream your name... make me scream your name 'till I have no power to just whisper it"

That was it, Deeks couldn't hold more. It's not easy to resist to a woman like Kensi and especially when she IS Kensi. Kensi Blye. The most kick-ass and bad-ass woman. It's completely impossible to resist to Wonder Woman

He took her hand placing them above her head, holding them there and started kissing her stroking his tongue violently on hers making her squirm. Taking his hands from hers he places them on her his, putting them under her shirt to touch her skin. Her velvet skin. He always knew that her skin would be soft, but her never imagined that much. It was the first time he touched a woman this way and he was going to make the most of it, because he still wasn't sure if that's a dream or reality, and if it was just a dream he would do his best to keep the most wonderful and vivid memories of it.

She, without hesitating puts her hands on the hem of his shirt pulling it up. They broke the kiss just for a second until his shirt was off and then continued. Deeks' hands wandered beneath her shirt stroking her back. But he needed to reach more skin, he needed to feel her skin on his, so he breaks the kiss and takes her shirt off. Immediately he starts sucking her neck, paying attention to her collarbone making sure he leaves his mark on it. His hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them making her moan.

**KENSI'S POV **

I was already very wet and ready for him even thought he hadn't even touched my sensitive spot, his talented mouth was enough to make me wet, so wet that I could be over the edge in some moments. I had to take control and make his enjoy himself too. I flipped his over straddling his lap. I started trailing kisses down his chest with my hands following my mouth until I reached his pants. I look at his smiling seductively showing him all my lust and unbuckle his pants with my teeth. I know that what I did impressed him and made him even harder than he was before. I pull his pants down leaving him only in his boxers, but not for much, just enough to kiss me the most passionate kiss I've ever given and then I pull myself down again being in front of his quivering erection.

I started placing kisses across his length before I pulled his boxers off. I started stroking him and I could feel him squirming and that made me even more wet. I started sucking his balls and then his tip tasting his pre-cum. I took him fully in my mouth and sucked him as fast as I could making him moan. His hands in my hair making me move faster, giving me the permission I needed and my mouth fully around his member; so hot, even hotter than my fantasies with him.

"Kens..." Marty moaned.

I took him out of my mouth leaving some saliva on it, stroking him as I made my way upwards to meet his face. I captured his lips in a passionate kiss and it was then that I felt him unbuckle my pants putting his hands under them, rubbing my sweet spot. I moaned at his touch not being able to handle it. He took his hand away and cupped my breast. I knew this position was not so comfortable for him, so I flipped over putting him on top, giving him better access to my body.

"Wow" he whispered as he unbuckled my bra, admiring the view. It made me smile as it was the first time somebody had reacted that way.

"You are very beautiful" he said looking in my eyes.

I smiled again and pushed him against my breasts.

He took one nipple in his mouth, licking and biting it and caressed the other with his hand pinching it. He dis the same with the other one and that was when I pushed my hips against his, not being able to handle all this pleasure. My core was so wet and I wanted him so bad inside me. Deeks got the message and trailed kisses down my belly, paying attention to my belly-bottom ring until he reached my pants. He pulled them down leaving me in my black Brazilian. I knew he wasn't going to give me what I wanted so easily and I was right. He started kissing my right leg all the way up and then he did the same with the left. He took off my panties and started licking my folds avoiding my clit.

"Deeks, stop teasing" I tried but he kept avoiding it.

He sucked my inner thighs teasing me more. Out of a sudden without expecting it but pleased he dis it, he pressed hardly two fingers inside me making me moan loudly. HE moved his fingers circularly and back an forth.

"Oh...De-...feels so... so good" I groaned.

He added a third finger and that was when my second orgasm started. Three fingers in my and his tongue now licking my clit.

"Marty... I need you... NOW"

"Wait to..."

"Not time" I said and wrapped my legs around him bringing him closer to enter me.

"Ahh..." both of us groaned when he was fully in me.

Deeks moved with a slow pace. He started fastening moments later but it wasn't enough for me. See his hands and tongue had made such a nice work earlier that now I needed something way stronger to satisfy me.

"Fa-... faster" I barely said not being able to hold my moans back. He thrust way faster now, giving me exactly what I wanted -needed.

"Ken-... Kensi" he groaned

"Ah... oh... feels s-... so damn go-... good"

"Oh... Kens..." Deeks kept groaning.

"Har... harder Marty. I'm... I'm close"

A few more thrusts were enough to send me over the edge the same time they did him, making us moan each other's name so loudly that if my mum hadn't heard us before she definitely she heard us now.

"Deeeeks"

"Kensiiii" he moaned spilling hot seed inside my core. He leaned down giving a sloppy kiss, supporting his weight on his elbows.

"That... that was incredible" he said breathing hard.

I smiled and flipped us over putting him on his back.

"I know" I said and he cupped my face with both hands pushing me closer to him giving me a kiss, I deepened in, needing to show him how I was feeling.

"Ready for round two?" I said between the kiss, feeling him hardening inside me. He gave me a nod and a smile and that was when I started rocking my hips.

He stopped me, holding my hips steady, telling me "I love you"

"I love you more" I whispered leaning to give him a passionate kiss and that was when I started rocking my hips again.

_**THE END**_

_**I'M NOT COMPLETELY SURE ABOUT THAT CHAPTER SO REVIEWS COULD HELP ME PROVE IF I'M RIGHT OR WRONG.**_

_**SO... DO I DESERVE A REVIEW?**_


End file.
